Austin
by ShianeCollins
Summary: Sequel to Love me or leave me alone. I think you can guess what happens...seeing as it IS a sequel.....Duo gets Hilde back. Duh!


Notes: Okay I don't own Gundam Wing (but I wish I did though!) or the song Austin by Blake Shelton. So there. Well anyway, this is a sequel to Love Me Or Leave Me Alone. I hope you like it. But I had a little trouble fitting the song in. Gomen! ' Ok, how about a whole LOT of trouble! Ok, I'll shush now so you can read it!

- means song

Austin 

-She left without leaving a number,

said she needed to clear her mind.

He figured she'd gone back to Austin,

'cuz she talked about it all the time.-

Duo Maxwell arrived back at his lonely apartment and looked around sadly. It felt so empty now that only he lived there.

"Has it really been a year? Hilde my love, I thought you understood. I loved you." He said to no one. Yes, Hilde had left him without any explanation as to why. She just walked out. He cleaned himself up and then he went out with Heero, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei.

-It was almost a year,

before she called him up,

three rings, an answering machine,

is what she got.-

Hilde stood at the window of her apartment and watched the rain. She picked up her phone and with courage, she dialed Duo's number and hoped that he still lived in his apartment.

-If you're calling 'bout the car, I sold it.

If this is Tuesday night I'm bowling.

If you've got something to sell,

you're wasting you're time,

I'm not buying.

If it's anybody else,

wait for the tone,

you know what to do, and P.S.

if this is Austin, I still love you.-

It rang but then she got his answering machine: "Hey this is Duo, sorry I'm not here. But leave a message and I'll get back to you. P.S. If this is Hilde calling, I love you forever."

-The telephone fell to the counter,

she heard but she couldn't believe.

What kind of man, would hang on that long?

What kind of love that must be.-

Hilde dropped her phone, but quickly picked it back up and hung it up. "OhmyGod! I can't believe…! Does he _really_ love me still!" Hilde exclaimed. "I can't believe he would actually say that on his machine!" she continued. Then she decided to call him in a couple days so she could think about what he said.

-She waited three days,

and then she tried again,

she didn't know what she'd say,

but she heard three rings and then.-

-If it's Friday night I'm at the ball game,

and first thing Saturday,

if it don't rain, I'm headed out to the lake,

and I'll be gone, all weekend long.

But I'll call you back when I get home

on Sunday afternoon, and P.S.

if this Austin, I still love you.-

"Hey this is Duo, sorry I'm not here. But leave a message and I'll get back to you. P.S. If this is Hilde calling, I love you forever." Hilde heard from Duo's answering machine.

Hilde almost broke down at hearing those words again but she didn't give in. "My number is 895-3656. Call me." she said.

-Well this time she left her number,

but not another word,

then she waited by the phone on Sunday evening,

and this is what he heard.-

Duo received his message and it aroused his curiosity a great deal. This chick didn't leave her name, so he _had_ to call her back. When he did, he was surprised when he heard…

-If you're calling 'bout my heart,

it's still yours, I should have listened to it a little more.

Then it wouldn't have taken me so long

to know where I belong, and by the way boy,

this is no machine you're talking to,

can't you tell, this is Austin, and I still love you…

I still love you.-

"I should've been more patient with you. But I DO still love you. I love you with all my heart Duo." Hilde said, with tears in her eyes.

"WHO IS THIS!" Duo exclaimed.

"It's me, Hilde." she replied.

"HILDE!" Duo exclaimed nearly dropping the phone. "Where are you!"

"It does not matter where I am; I am coming to you…if you still want me…" Hilde said hesitantly.

"Of course I do! Why else would I put that P.S. on my answering machine!" Duo exclaimed.

Hilde gave a slightly nervous laugh and said, "Ok, I'll be there in a while. Wait for me."

"What do you think I have been doing for a year Hilde babe?" he asked.

"Bye." Hilde said.

"Bye." Duo replied as they hung up.

Hilde packed the few possessions she owned and then drove to Duo's apartment. The minute she knocked on the door it opened and was engulfed into Duo's embrace.

"I love you and I don't ever want you to leave my side." He said in her ear.

"Oh…I love you too Duo." Hilde replied. Now she knew how he truly felt about her and she was staying. Especially the moment a ring was slipped onto her finger.

OWARI 

By: ShianeCollins


End file.
